Adventures in X and Y!
by BlackTwilightXWarrior
Summary: Two best friends, pokemon, and phones. Could there be a better mix for crazy? Rated T for minor, bleeped swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N: Me and my friend were texting each other, and this is what came from it. Enjoy! We are using fictional names for safety. The pokemon and their names are not fictional.**

**So, the background story is two trainers talking in a pokemon center (Camphier Town Pokemon Center). One of them is wonder-trading off fletchlings and and bidoof in hopes of getting powerful pokemon (me). The other is just about to train her eevee at the battle chateau.**

**Romeria (a portrayal of me) has three pokemon: Rosebud (a roserade), Kaiju (a magikarp), and eevee (an eevee)**

**Silene (a portrayal of my friend) has five pokemon: Flare (flareon), Shadow (eevee), Crush (wartortle), Nightsoul (absol) and Jolt (jolteon).**

**Without further ado, ladies and gents, here it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm giving my Fletchling to some sucker, and I got *receives pokeball and sends out pokemon inside* a scatterbug! *sarcastically* Yay! -_-

Crush: *rolls eyes* c_c

Rosebud: *poison-jabs Crush in the awkward parts*

Crush: *retreats into shell and starts crying*

Silene: o.o

Me: Rosebud is protective, what can I say?

Silene: o.o

Me: I just traded a minccino for a minccino. That should cheer Crush up.

Silene: I gotta go beat some Baronesses. Can we FaceTime?

Me: Already did! *pulls phone out of pocket*

Silene's phone: *starts buzzing*

Silene: It says that Romeria Grace wants to FaceTime. See you later! *walks out of pokemon center*

Silene: Flare likes Rosebud. I just asked him. Weirdo.

Me: I traded the minccino for a ninjask! (~^.^)~ Ariados and Ninjask are sitting alone in a box… I need more bug types… and Rosebud is flattered.

Silene: Mmm…

Me: Stupid Bubblebutt won't get into the pokeball! LOL, I mean Bunnelby. Come here, little bunny, so I can trade you for something good.

Silene: Flare says, "Dear Luvdisc (he's referring to Rosebud as his luvdisc), I love you more than a Cubchoo loves his snot, a Dwebble loves his shell, a Spoink loves his pearl. Considering I only hatched 10 minutes ago, that's pretty good. I love you!" The end. He fell asleep and isn't gonna say any more.

Me: Rosebud isn't a luvdisc… Flare should meet my level 78 Leafeon living in White version. Now there's a girl!

Silene: He's level 4, Romi.

Leafeon: Leaf! (Translation: Ew.)

Silene: Yeah…

Me: I got another stinkin charmander… *raises gun to temples*

Silene: 14% battery, Romi, don't die.

Me: Rosebud is mad at everyone who's sending me Charmanders (**A/N, guys, don't trade me charmanders… I have an entire box of them in my PC**)

Silene: My Braixen, Delphi, hates me.

Me: Traded the stupid Charmander for a Throh named Bison. Want it?

Silene: What's a Throh?

Me: *pans phone camera to Bison* this thing. Want him?

Silene: Gross! No!

Me: How about a Binacle?

Silene: What's a Binacle?

Me: Look it up on your Pokedex. I'm too lazy to get it out of the PC.

Silene: Gross again! Crush is happy enough to stick his tail out of his shell.

Rosebud: *eyes Crush while charging up a poison jab*

Me: I got a girl Eevee! ^u^

Silene: Can I have it?

Me: NO

Silene: I don't want it anyways.

Me: Trading Bison the Throh for a lady Wobuffet… wait, is she wearing LIPSTICK? XD

Silene: Stop talking, I'm eating lunch and there's no phones at the table. I'll call you when I'm done *hangs up*

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review, it helps me so much. All of these events really happened, except for the pokemon talking and attacking each other. Reviewing isn't that hard, guys, all you have to say is "Loved it!" and you'll make my day. A new chapter is coming tomorrow.**

**Thanks guys!**

**-BlackTwilightXWarrior**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers!**

**I know I promised this chapter tomorrow, but it's super short so I'll do part 3 tomorrow. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**

* * *

Silene: Hallo! I'm at 9% battery :(

Me: Took you that long. I got a female vulpix off of wonder trade. She's really cute… Flare might want to switch girlfriends…

Silene: Flare is blushing.

Me: Where do you get fire stones? Someone traded me a %&*# * Magikarp. (ﾉ °益°)ﾉ I already have one *hugs Kaiju*

Silene: You get fire stones in Lumiose.

Me: The stone emporium, right?

Silene: Bingo.

Me: Kaiju is level 17, he has 3 levels to go until Gyrados! :D

Silene: Do you want a Venipede?

Me: No thanks. You wanna Remoraid?

Silene: You can wonder trade the venipede.

Me: *has stars in eyes* I'll take it. I want to trade it to some sucker.

Silene: God, Romi… T-T

Me: I'm catching a bunch of nooby pokemon to wonder trade.

Silene: Nooby?

Me: *pouts* it's a word.

Silene: Funny word.

Me: I'm hanging out in Santalune forest. Is your phone dead yet?

Silene: No, I have 5%. I'm catching you a Volbeat.

Me: I hate Volbeats. I'll take it!

Silene: Do Solrock and Lunatone evolve?

Me: Nope.

Silene: Great.

Me: Can we trade now?

Silene: No, I'm getting snacks at a Cafe.

Me: Yummy!

Silene: They have good chowder.

Me: I dun like chowder ಠ ಠ

Silene: 4% battery.

Me: No! Stay alive, Silene's phone!

Silene: I might stop by the center to charge my phone… 3%.

Jaeger (**my electrike**): *comes and tries to zap Silene's phone*

Silene: Not good, man, you just broke it into a billion pieces!

Jaeger: *crawls into Crush's shell with Crush and starts crying*

Silene: Just kidding, Jaeger… AH 2%!

Me: I have two pokeballs left.

Silene: 1%. I'm dead. Bye.

* * *

**As you may have noticed, I LOVE Pacific Rim. My friend's dad did the special effects (I am so random). If you made it this far, you're doing great! So yeah, PLEASE review. As mentioned earlier, how hard can it be? Just say how you felt, and if you're not lazy like me, why you feel that way. Whoever's reading this, you're awesome. **

**-BlackTwilightXWarrior**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... this is the longest chapter yet! Read, review, and enjoy folks!**

* * *

Silene: I think I'm the cheapest trainer in the world.

Me: Not true. *turns bag upside down and a moldy berry falls out* I don't even buy potions for my pokemon.

Silene: Fine, then I am the poorest. Only have 21,000 poké.

Me: I have 345,072 poké.

Silene: Holy shizz! You could buy a blastoisinite! I'm saving up for a shirt.

Me: If you battle a lot at the battle chateau, you get rich like me :D

Silene: I'll try it.

Me: I just caught 12 Pansears to rip people off with on wonder trade… XD

Silene: Holy shi-

Me: I have an 8-year-old in the room, Silene, try to keep it clean.

Silene: Riiiiiiight…. who's the 8-year-old?

Me: Amalia.

Amalia: Hi… I love unicorns….

Silene: Who? Never mind, hi Amalia.

Me: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP I'M HAVING ANOTHER *censored* BLOODY NOSE!

Silene: Haha. Where do Skrelps like being rubbed?

Me: *has a kleenex over nose* Mine likes on his head, but since Ryu evolved he likes being petted on his fins.

Silene: This one likes chest.

Me: Weird. Ryu liked head.

Ryu: Drag? (Translation: Who, me?) Dragalge drag dragalge! (Translation: Since I evolved, I like being stroked on my fins! Weird, right?)

Silene: Very. Skrelp hates it when I rub his nose.

Rosebud: Roserade! Rose roserade rose! (Translation: Don't touch my roses! I hate it!)

Ryu: Dragalge! (Translation: Stop rubbing my head!)

Me: I got blood on my phone from my nose! :(

Lu (Silene's riolu stuffie): (Who? I'm not alive.)

Nightsoul: (I seriously like this phone!)

Crush: (You're right, Nightsoul! Wheeeeeeee!)

Silene: Eevee Number 3 hatched. How many eeveelutions are there?

Me: TT~TT Seven

Silene: K, good. How's your nose?

Rosebud: (Romeria is letting me FaceTime while she eats thin mints! Her nose is better)

Silene: Hey, Rosebud. My pokemon are battling.

Rosebud: (how high level is Flare? Romeria has been wonder trading the entire day and not feeding meeee…. I'm level 24! Whoop whoop!)

Silene: 19 now. Flare still likes you.

Rosebud: (Romi taught me venoshock! I am so powerful now MWAH HA HA!)

Silene: Nice!

Flare: (Hi Rosebud! I have a little brother named Shadow now!)

Rosebud: (My bestie, Snow Belle, Nightsoul's sister, learned Shadow Claw! I'm so happy for her!)

Shadow: (Hey!)

Rosebud: (Hey Shadow! What level are you?)

Shadow: (Flare, I'm not your younger brother! Level 11, and I only hatched like 10 minutes ago!)

Silene: He has two affection hearts in Pokemon Amie and he's obsessed with those super deluxe fancy cakes…

Rosebud: (Nice, Shadow! Romi isn't letting me battle, she's focusing on Kaiju so he evolves. She doesn't even have the Experience Share on! D:)

Shadow: *turns his back to camera and waves tail while eating super fancy poke puff*

Silene: Silly Romi.

Rosebud: (Does Shadow think he's Miley Cyrus?)

Me: Rose! You're so inappropriate! I'm back, sorry about Rosebud. She hates corrupted pop singers.

Silene: *holds up a pink poke puff with flowers on it* Shadow's favorite food! It's okay Rosebud, so do I.

Me: Aw… OuO*watching Shadow eat poke puff*

Eevee: (Shadow, are you single?)

Me: Eevee! DB

Silene: Flare is determined to make Rosebud like him. He's level 20 now.

Flare: *puffs out chest* (What do you think?)

Silene: Ack! Flare, I thought you were learning fire fang!

Flare: (I just beat a Clauncher)

Me: I just ate dinner ^.^ Rosebud is trying to wrestle me for the phone.

Silene: Holy *censored* it's a Marchioness! She has a Leafeon.. how do I get a Leafeon?

Rosebud: (You can do it! My friend Blaire, the Mega Charizard Y, beat a Marchioness single-handedly!) (**A/N Of course, Blaire is level 50…**)

Me: Route 20 or something. Again, too lazy to care.

Flare: (DIE LEAFEON! THERE IS NO ROOM IN MY HEART FOR YOU!)

Rosebud: (Aw, Flare…)

Me: She's finally at a loss for words.

Rosebud: (...)

Silene: Flare is so cute sometimes.

Flare: (It refuses to die…)

Silene: Flare is about to faint…

Me: I'm gonna return Rosebud and put Kaiju on the phone. She won't like to see that.

Kaiju: (Hey Flare, it's me! Kaiju! My name is from Pacific Rim (**BEST MOVIE EVAH!**), and so is Jaeger's (**Jaeger is a girl FYI)!)**

Flare: (Rosebud! I'm gonna DDDDDDIIIIIIEE)

Rosebud: (FLARE!)

Me: How did you get here?

Flare: (HEEEEEELLLLLPPP!)

Silene: I hate Leafeons.

Me: Ouch… Rosebud just razor-leafed Kaiju…

Rosebud: (Flare, can you hear me?! Flare?!)

Kaiju: *uses Splash*

Me: Guys, stop wrestling over my phone! Rosebud, let go!

Silene: *hyperventilating*

Flare: (Help…)

Me: Ow! Kaiju, no biting!

Rosebud: (FLAAAAARRRE! NOOOO!)

Flare: (Ew, energy powder tastes bad!)

Rosebud: (You're alive!)

Me: Rosebud, stop hugging the phone!

Flare: (This stupid Leafeon won't dieeeeeee)

Silene: Flare ran out of Fire Fangs, I ran out of stuff to heal him, he's only got 18 health left. This looks dire.

Rosebud: *flirtatiously*(I can go over there and venoshock it if you want..)

Me: Rosebud, stop flirting. It dun work over the phone.

Flare: (help, I'm dying!)

Silene: Crap. Flare just fainted.

Rosebud: *does the "call me" sign*

Silene: My Axew sucks.

Me: *nods sympathetically*

Silene: Yes! The Leafeon is dead!

Rosebud: (I can venoshock it)

Silene: What type is Avalugg?

Me: Ice, why?

Silene: *pans camera to show menacing-looking Avalugg on the other side of the battlefield*

Rosebud: (Creeeepy! I hate ice-types!)

Me: Rosebud, let Kaiju have a turn.

Flare: (I'm alive again, my love!)

Kaiju: (I can use splash!) BD

Flare: (Revival herbs taste bad!)

Kaiju: *demonstrates splash* BD

Everyone else: *facepalms*

Silene: Dammit, Flare died again!

Kaiju: (Want help? I can use splash to defeat even the greatest foe!) BD

Flare: (I wish, man, revival herb up my nose!)

Kaiju: (Never had one. Romi only uses berries and the occasional super potion cos they're cheap)

Flare: (Silene just let me die again! :()

Kaiju: (Use a potion, man, they don't taste bad!)

Flare: (I did, Silene's just a bad trainer)

Kaiju: (You sure? Romeria's in awe of her, Silene is the only person to come close to beating her)

Flare: (My love! I killed the avalugg and now I'm level 21!) ^u^

Rosebud: *has a dark aura* (GIVE….. ME… THE PHONE!)

Kaiju: (Never!) *uses splash to defend self*

Shadow: (How many pokemon amie hearts to I need to evolve?)

Jolt: (I'm dead over here DX)

Rosebud: *poison-jabs Kaiju* (I want to talk to Flare! Are you alright, Alomomola sweetest?)

Me: I think Alomomola is the loving pokemon… but I'm too lazy to check… ¯\(º_o)/¯

Flare: (Yes, Rosebud, I was revived about five times, but I am feeling fine)

Kaiju: *snickers* (Alomomola sweetest?)

Rosebud: *poison-jabs*

Flare: (Yay, time to amie with Silene!)

Me: Yay, time to be bored with my pokemon. Should I send out someone else to add some excitement or is this confusing enough? (**Leave your answer in the comments!**)

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and yes, I need to know if I should add someone. You guys rock! PLEASE review, it doesn't take that long. The only answers I got were from the person I modeled Silene after... thanks yall!**

**-BlackTwilightXWarrior XD**


End file.
